This project is to develop a spectroscope suitable for use with gastrointestinal endoscopy. The spectroscope is to utilize a high intensity light source coupled to one of two optically isolated quartz light guides in a sheathed fiber optic bundle. Use of this spectroscope with a subsequent microcomputer spectral analysis of light obtained from natural fluorophors, or dyes added to a system under study, will provide for rapid quantitative evaluation and allow for comparison of spectral information with stored data base standards.